


Another Cussing kind of confession (Yasha): 8 Dec 2018

by Parkjiminnie98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confessions, Cussing, Gen, Ouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkjiminnie98/pseuds/Parkjiminnie98
Summary: talking about broken toes and cussing





	Another Cussing kind of confession (Yasha): 8 Dec 2018

This is another conversation I have with my friends. 

Yasha is me

LL is one of my friend's initials

Jamie gave me permission to use his name.

* * *

LL: guys i think i broke my toe lmao

Jamie: How??? Which one?

LL: my lil one

LL: i stubbed it so hard on my way to the bathroom

LL: it was dark

LL: didn't turn the lights on or bring my phone lmaoaoaoao

Jamie: I’ve heard you break that one fairly often

Yasha: i often stub my toe too

Yasha: it hurt like shit

LL: wait no I've broken my toe before

LL: several times actually

LL: but that heals by itself nothing you can do

Jamie: I’ve broken nothing

Yasha: there was once in the middle of night, i woke up got to toilet. i accidentally stub my toe.... i cussed very loudly.... shook my dad awake

Yasha: oopsie

LL: yeah i died on the floor

Yasha: i swear the neighbour can also hear my cussing

LL: yeah but it hurts like mad lmao

LL: it got really fat as well

LL: tbh it will probs be gone in like an hour

LL: not the toe

Yasha: i swear all the neighbours can also hear my cussing..... in at least 4 languages in general (English, Chinese (Singapore), Chinese (Some areas of China) and Taiwanese) 

LL: lmao mood yasha

Yasha: it hurt like shit

Yasha: my house not very soundproof so if you sneeze downstairs. i can hear from upstairs.... thats why i am very good at recognising the gender and approximate age of the person sneezing

Jamie: Haha wow Yasha

Yasha: if you have a quarrel downstairs. i can hear very clearly from upstairs

Yasha: our house is like that

Yasha: i suppose the whole neighbourhood is like that

Jamie: That sounds awful Yasha

Yasha: I am used to it alr

* * *

There goes my confession of me cussing after stubbing my toe. However, I am proud to be able to cuss in at least 4 languages.


End file.
